A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing
by SyncTheStormRaider
Summary: Doesn't absolute power corrupt absolutely? Too much of anything is a bad thing for a person, when this person is angry at humanity for the pain and bloodshed it's brought upon them, they don't just remain a danger to themselves. Parisians learn this the hard way, and wish Hawkmoth was the worst they had to witness, as something scinester unfolds in the darkness of the City of Light
1. The Observer

**Hey! This is the edited and revised version of chapter one! Sorry if updates are bad I promise future chapters to be better! ^-^**

"Alright kid, I think you're ready," A strangely deep, and smooth voice spoke in the dead silence of the night. A small creature floated up to the girl she spoke to, looking her straight in her pale red eyes with pupilless forest green ones.

The girl spoke somewhat unevenly, "Are you sure?" Her dark complection made her blend into the night, the only thing giving her away being her pure white hair, which was cut into a messy pixie style.

"Positive. You've been training for a month or two now, and you already know the address by heart." The white floating presence landed on her shoulder.

The girl rubbed her pale-brown fleece clad arms, "I-I'm not so sure about this anymore, Alpha…" Her masked facial features clearly portrayed how nervous she was.

"Castelle, you've seen what these monsters do with your own eyes." Alpha spoke gently, yet forcefully, "They have no regard for anyone except for themselves. Their son was left locked in a room for five weeks straight without any sort of human communication. He's slowly being killed, even if he is physically alive, that doesn't mean his spirit is. So let's do what I chose you to do, for his sake, and the sake of anyone like him." Castelle nodded, understanding. Her eyes filled with a fire, any trace of doubt burned away.

Alpha flashed a sharp, fanged smile, "Now that's more like it. Just say, "hackles rise"."

"Hackles rise!" Castelle yelled, flourishing a dark gray, fluffy cotton cuffed arm, the hand being a pitch black metal gauntlet, past her face and out to the side. The silver kwami was sucked into the circlet on Castelle's forehead in a spiral pattern. A bright white light surrounded her, covering her from head to toe. Upon dimming she didn't even try to see what she looked like, she simply sprinted off toward her target with astounding grace, speed, and agility.

 _The Next Day…_

"Marinette, you're going to be late!" Marinette's mother called from

downstairs. Marinette rushed over to her parents, having just fallen down the stairs, hugged them and said goodbye quickly before running out of the bakery.

Tom sighed loudly before speaking with a sorrowful tone, "Such an awful tragedy. Even if it was to people as horrible as that…" Sabine walked over and gave her husband a hug as they sat and listened to the news together. Marinette had just turned the corner when the warning bell rang. She made a strange noise and rushed up the stairs and flopped onto her face in her usual chair. Shooting back up almost immediately she laughed a bit and scanned the room, noticing a new girl sitting in the very back, though she didn't say anything. "You and your entrances," Alya's teasing voice drew her attention. "Girl you need to work on your time management." Before Marinette could say something to argue, a voice spoke out,

"So did you see the news?" Nino asked them, him and Adrien turned in their seats. "It's **real** screwed up, man."

"What happened?" Mari asked, concern and curiosity evident in her voice

and on her face. However the teacher started attendance, as the bell rang.

By the time lunch came around Marinette spotted the new girl, who's

name she learned was Castelle Stewart, sitting at a table writing something down on a scrap piece of notebook paper, Chloé standing next to her looking severely pissed. Her and Alya started walking over to watch the oncoming drama and insults, waiting to see how they should intervene.

"Hey, Sabrina. Look at this pathetic old hag. Seriously, how old are

you really? Because your hair is already a hideous white, not to mention the wrinkles and dark bags under your eyes." Chloé's obnoxious laugh, alongside Sabrina's more quiet one, echoed through the commons. Alya was already moving to step in but was stopped dead in her tracks by Castelle's reaction. Everyone stood in shock as Castelle piled up her papers, put them in a large heavy duty binder, and proceeded to slam it hard into the side of Chloé's face, knocking her sunglasses off her head and sending her staggering back a bit. Castelle then turned toward Sabrina and made what sounded like a growl in her direction. Sabrina immediately shrank back and left Chloé to pick up her own things.

"And just who do you think you are?! I am the mayor's daughter, I will

 **not** be treated this way!" She was seething with rage at this point.

Castelle said nothing and turned her back and walked away, putting an earbud in as she did. She could hear Chloé complaining to Adrien about how "unfair" and "horrible" people are to her. Once she was far enough away two small creatures left their hiding spots, one had a disapproving frown and the other a joyous grin on their faces.

Alpha immediately burst into laughter, "Sweetheart, I know I told you that you weren't here to make friends, but…" Her laughter broke the sentence. Her long silver tail swishing behind her, and her ears at the sides of her head as she gasped for breaths. The other kwami sighed in exasperation.

"You really could have handled that differently, Cas," His small, soft voice

counteracted Alpha's very deep and melodic one. His face was filled with sadness and worry.

"Chillax Dacota. The brat had it comin' anyways." Alpha managed to stop laughing. Cas looked between her two Kwami before turning and walking off silently, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire of another one of their morality left Alpha and Dacota to have to catch up with her to hide again. Castelle walked back into school, but ignored all the looks people gave her and went straight to her next class, and continued to write, the Kwami giving suggestions every once in a while until everyone came in for class.

Cas only caught the end of the conversation between the them, but knew exactly what they were talking about. "-found them dead in their room. Apparently they had hung themselves in shame of what they had done, mistreating their son and everything. Even a note was found that had their **exact** signatures on it. But it's all really weird, people like that don't just… **change.** They-" Alya stopped as she saw Castelle sitting there, staring at them from the back, clearly listening in. Her red eyes narrowed and she turned her attention back towards her paper, a wicked, malicious, and twisted grin spread on her face as she held back a dark laugh.


	2. Bye Bye Little Butterfly

**I apologize for such a long wait! I've already begun chapters 3-6 to make up for it! This is my first ever public story and it's not an excuse, I need to learn time management and how to not disappoint the few people I'm happy enjoy this story and grateful they are here, two of them even helping me! Thank you again to Dalan777 and wildtrance! I'm going to burn myself out for sure, but it's worth it if you guys are happy to read the trash I write! ^-^**

Marinette sighed, looking out at Paris from her perch. _Everything seems so normal… how could we have missed what happened? We should have been able to spot it on our patrol last night. That is, if Alya's assumptions have any form of ground beneath them._ Her thoughts continued this way, blocking out all sounds around her. A shadowy figure landed on the top of the building, looking around at the damage done to the once grand structure. The silhouette took on a more human form with animal ears twitching in annoyance, flattened back slightly-a clear sign of unease-as they too let out a raspy sigh. Marinette didn't hear any of this as she continued mulling over the events of the last couple weeks. She didn't move at all, almost appearing as if she wasn't even breathing. At least not until a clawed, black leather clad hand rested on her shoulder causing her to jolt from her trance.

The familiar voice that spoke calmed her, but only a little as it no longer had its playful tone, but a more sorrowful one, "Guessin' you can't figure what could be making this all happen either?" Her only response was a shake of her head, so Chat continued, "It's all gotta be connected somehow. I mean people dying in ways that appear like accidents or suicide, a-and buildings don't just… **spontaneously combust!** " He held his arms out wide, spinning in a circle to gesture to rubble, continuing once he was facing his lady again. "I'm sure we'll figure it out, LB. We have to." He held his hand out to her, offering to pull her up.

Ladybug took it with a small nod of her head. They were able to clearly see, even with the masks, that neither of them had slept much-if at all-since this all started. Ladybug sighed yet again, "I've been talking with my kwami-Tiki-and she said she hasn't seen anything like this in a long time. Her biggest fear, she told me, was that we have a case of a serial killer on our hands. She was there when my colleague and I were talking it over the night after the first event. My colleague mentioned how there seemed to be a developing pattern with a few other indications mixed in there.

If this is the case and we do have a serial killer to deal with, it'll be tougher than any akuma and a lot more dangerous first of all. So we would need to be more cautious and prepare more, as well as take any counter-measures available to us. But if it **is** truly a serial murderer, then we can study the patterns and find out what the link is with the victims. I haven't exactly researched this topic but I know someone to ask. Once we figure out a link and any information we can through this, we could ask the mayor for all records on Parisian citizens, and see who has a chance of being the one we're after." She looked to Chat with an apologetic expression, knowing she had spoken quite fast out of stress.

As Chat was about to say something the perch they were on suddenly started to shake. The two heroes leapt off the building and onto a neighboring one just as the charred wood collapsed and fell to the upper-story floor, breaking through it and crashing to the one beneath it. They looked in sadness at where the ruined spire of the cathedral once proudly stood. Chat's ears lowered as he muttered, questioning how someone could do this to such a beautiful, historic place. He looked back to Ladybug and cleared his throat, gaining her attention once more, "So, you mean like… Jack the Ripper kind of serial killer or The Zodiac type? Because depending on the methods and how much evidence they choose to leave… we may never be able to figure out who was the killer…"

Ladybug shook her head, "That's just it… I'm not sure…" They stood in silence for a few minutes, gazing at the broken cathedral, before Chat spoke up.

"Well… if you're up to bringing a random civilian into this… I may know a guy who can help us out." Ladybug looked back at him, a curious expression on her face, signaling Chat to elaborate a bit. "They're real' into true crime stories. They have multiple books on them, each with a slightly different take on the events, but all getting the crucial facts the same. They've actually helped solve crimes even though they themself are under close watch with security. They have a very… **different** view of things in the world, and know a lot about how a criminal thinks. It's as if they're able to get into people's minds, break apart their very conscious and reconstruct whatever they find.

They interrogated, so to speak, me once as my civilian self and actually ended up figuring out that I was Chat Noir. They know how to keep their mouths shut and especially since blackmailing a superhero isn't the smartest idea. They actually have a very high IQ I've found out, they've offered to help any time we need it." He looked at her face as she thought it over, and-noticing the concern and slight anger in her eyes-quickly added, "I've actually talked to and hung out with… part of them. They're really cool when they ain't all crazy about… murders… and… maimings…?" He didn't sound as confident as he'd hoped, and offered a kinda, 'welp... this is either gonna work, or it isn't' smile.

After taking a while to think about it, Ladybug sighed in defeat. _If Chat trusts them… I'll take any help we can get…_ "I'm not exactly happy about it, but if you trust them and think it would be beneficial to have them on board… I'll go with it. I don't exactly have any better ideas and we'll need all the help we can get. Maybe I can even bring someone that I myself know…" Chat appeared slightly surprised by this response, but merely nodded. Ladybug spoke back up, "So when would we be able to get a meeting with them?"

"I can head off right now, check and see if they're home, ask about the best time to meet up, and get back to you as soon as that's done," he spoke with more ease in his voice, becoming more assured in their cause with a solid plan forming.

"Alright, I'll go speak with the Great Guardian and see if I can get us that extra help I mentioned," Ladybug started swinging her yo-yo in a circle so as to take her leave as Chat had already left with a nod of his head.

Chat Noir arrive at the place he was aiming for after about thirty minutes of getting lost. He entered through the window of the dark and dusty attic, muttering. The green glow surrounding him as he transformed back-so he could let Plagg join in if he had any, though highly unlikely, important thoughts to add-illuminated half the space, revealing mountains of books and papers. Pictures, portraits, old wanted posters, and sketches of what people guessed criminals to look like were hung all over the area and scattered across the floor. Multiple whiteboards stand aimlessly in the corners of the room, some cork boards mixed in here or there. Adrien and Plagg both sighed, silently agreeing and complaining about how they needed to fix the place up a bit. Adrien walked to a door that lead downstairs into their room, Plagg following close behind.

He moved around the entire house, checking each room carefully, before returning to their room. He looked to Plagg as the little Kwami shrugged and nibbled on a piece of camembert that the person kept in the fridge for him whenever they visit after particularly long patrols, fights or days in general. "Man, you know the situation is tense when **Plagg** isn't just swallowing cheese whole," Adrien attempted to lighten the mood a bit, but failed quite miserably.

Plagg glared at him weakly, muttering 'shut up' under his breath before speaking up only a little bit, "I know how to be serious every once in a while, ya know…? Tiki and I have only had to deal with something as serious as this a few times. Usually we just have a rogue miraculous user who wants to take some place over, not kill people." He took a larger bite out of his cheese, "Besides, all the talk about murder can make anyone lose their appetite…" The black cat looked down at his cheese with a solemn expression, a rare look to see on the kwami's face.

The two sat in silence and the dark for a while before they heard the door open downstairs, someone talking to themself and moving a few things around. Adrien's head perked up from the desk he was sitting at when the lights flickered on and he heard the person's voice, "Not surprised to see you here. In fact I was worried something had happened to you, with no akumas as of late and you not showing up here like usual I had assumed something happened. Glad to see you're… well not okay as there's very obviously some mental issues brought upon you by what's been happening recently… but uh… glad to see your okay physically speaking." They're voice was not obviously male or female, but if one listened hard enough they could hear a bit more of a feminine aspect behind the dryness and evenness of it.

Adrien looked up with a small smile, it was real but compared to his normal one it looked extremely forced. It wasn't though… it was just all he could muster at the moment. "Hey, Alice," he weakly chuckled out, watching as they came into the room and set a bunch of bags down. He chose not to bring up that he had come by and they were just never here, as he had become use to how they would sometimes wonder off somewhere and not show up for a while. The weird part, however, was really that they always seemed to have a memory gap, or they just didn't know what was really happening to a certain extent during those times. Alice turned to Plagg, who was sitting on their bed, offering him a fresh, small wheel of camembert they'd just bought to restock his supply-even though it was still rather full-in an attempt to raise the kwami's spirit a bit. Plagg took the cheese and held it close to him, it covering his entire head, and started talking to it like it was his much beloved child.

Adrien smiled a bit wider, happy to see Plagg back to his normal annoying self, even if only temporarily. Alice looked back over at Adrien, pulling a chair with wheels from next to their bed, which was on the other side of what use to be the living room, up next to the one he was in. They sat in it backward and crossed their arms over the top, resting their chin on their wrists. Adrien's eyes narrowed on their own as he had the sudden thought that he's recently seen someone who looked very similar to Alice. Almost identical in fact. He thought back over what he knew about Alice, their disappearances, memory gaps, and when they disappeared most recently. _Two to three weeks ago…_ his eyes widened as it suddenly clicked. Alice always wore a hat and had told him in the past they use blue coloured contacts. _I thought their eyes were a strange purple-ish… that would explain it… after all the exact day Alice disappeared, she showed up just hours before. Well, this could cause issues in the future… I'll have to check in more frequently._

Alice finally decided to break the silence, "So, how's things been goin'? Things seem rather peaceful lately, don't ya think?" Adrien flinched visibly at this comment, causing Alice to raise their eyebrow. "What's the matter, Ren? Somethin' happen that I ain't aware of?" They placed a hand on his back, a concerned look on their face.

"Actually," Alice's concerned expression turned to one of surprise, "that's what I came here to talk to you about." They nodded, choosing to let him continue before they would say anything.

"You see, there have been a string of deaths and now an attack recently. Ladybug thinks that it may be the cause of serial killer's actions. I told her I knew someone that could help us figure it out if that's the case, and she agreed. So here I am. You know how to get into the mind of psychopaths and others, think you could figure what or even who we're dealing with here?" He looked to them, about to add more when he was cut short by the expression held on their face. They had a look that most people who didn't know them would probably run like the devil from if they saw it. Adrien knew better though, that was the look they made when they were thinking over every way they would complete a challenge proposed to them. He knew that look meant the answer was a definite yes.

"Bring her here to me tomorrow. We begin work immediately, I'll have everything set up by then," they chuckled at the end of their statement, completing the aura of insanity that seemed to radiate from them. Adrien nodded as Plagg floated over. Alice rose from their chair and sprinted for the attic, setting off a sequence of loud bangs and crashes and what sounded like a cat screaming as soon as they got up there, most likely destroying the place even more. Adrien and Plagg took that as the que to leave, "Plagg, claws out!" He leapt from the window traveling back home through the cover of shadows. The horrific sight lay hidden in the house, unknown to the ignorant hero. For now…

 _ In a bakery in another part of the city_

Marinette landed in her room the usual way, de-transforming in the process, only this time she held what appeared to be a broken base of a dark-grey gramophone with red dragon designs and golden features. Tiki floated next to her head, the two shared the disturbing feeling that had come upon them in the Great Guardian's home. The old man wasn't there, and it had appeared there were signs of struggle. However what made them the most was the box she held. It had been busted and the top torn off to access the miraculous inside, all of them appeared to still be there-the ones that were there last time she saw it that is-except for the foxtail necklace and two others that she didn't know what were. Whoever took them even put the one the Great Guardian himself held back. The break-in hadn't looked recent, Mari couldn't pinpoint how long ago it had happened but she immediately knew they were connected to everything going on. She went to set the box on her desk, only to pause when she spotted a miraculous case resting there with a note on top, it was written in a calligraphy styled writing. Tiki and she read over what the note said, and near the end of it, Marinette lost her grip on the large box. It made a loud crashing sound, followed by the sounds several miraculous jewelry hitting and rolling on the wooden floor. Marinette looked ready to snap, like she would break down into a crying and curled up husk, or break every bone in the person's body that was responsible for this. Her eyes filled with more tears and anger as she re-read the note multiple times. Tiki backed away, looking just as sad, and angry, but also fearful for her charge.

Marinette slammed the note back on the desk, picked up the miraculous case that was next to it and threw against the wall hard enough to break the black box and send the purple gem inside flying in the other direction entirely. She stormed over to her bed and curled up, gripping the black cat plushy she had tight, crying a river of tears into as Tiki pet her forehead attempting to comfort her. Mari eventually cried herself to sleep, the note's message still echoing through her mind and dreams, a taunting image of her failure.

 ** _Dear Ladybug,_**

 ** _I have taken it upon myself to fix the mistakes you and your partner_** ** _have made during your time as heroes. It is time for you to_** ** _step down and let someone who actually knows what they're_** ** _doing take over. I'm not alone, in fact my sly little sleuth of_** ** _a partner was so eager to help you out and prove herself to_** ** _you, that she could do more than what you allowed her to do,_** ** _that she gladly accepted my offer. I think you know each other_** ** _exceedingly well. We together have done in a night what the_** ** _two of you could not achieve in what? Months? Years? Who_** ** _knows at this point? That being said, since you weren't there_** ** _for it, I'll say it for you; No more evil-doing for this little akuma._** ** _I guess now is when you would say... Bye bye little butterfly._**

 ** _-Yours truly,_**

 ** _Bloodstained Angel_**

 ** _And_**

 ** _Rogue Vixen_**


	3. Hellbound

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Look, look! I changed the cover! It took forever for me to draw, but I'm actually proud of it! Anyway, here is chapter three.**

The rhythmic sound of metal thumping against the concrete filled the silence of the peaceful night. The two walked alongside each other, one with a bit more pep in her step. The dark metal of her clawed boots scratch the ground in her energetic skipping. Rogue walked slightly behind her, an amused look on her face.

"Ya know," she decided to break the silence, a chuckle to her voice, "you look extremely stupid when you do that." Angel slowed to a walk, rolling her eyes and elbowing Rogue in the side. "Hey I'm just stating the truth. You have massive ram horns, bright red eyes, pure white hair, a scarf-tail-thingamajig that moves like a real tail, purple- and blue- ish silver wolf ears and black metal claws on your hands and feet. You're an incredibly intimidating sight when you don't got that goofy grin. Like when you came to me for my help, I thought you were literally the devil incarnate. But then I see you skipping like a five-year-old and let me just say, it's trippy as Hell." Rogue was laughing lightly as she spoke. Angel merely shrugged and turned around to walk backward so she could see the other as she walked.

"Well, think about it. I don't exactly control the look, and I may be called a heartless murder by the public… but I'm still only human, and a young one at that. You see, that's kinda why I wanted you to work with. You have a journalist's view of the world. I wanted to show you what you miss when you look at things that way. Besides, you've been wronged more than anyone else I've observed. Well, okay maybe some people have you beat, but they're all mentally unstable due to what they've been through. And journalists only show surface level things." Angel smiled a bit, not a happy smile, but more a pitying one. One given to those who don't realise their naivety and ignorance.

Rogue nodded her to the side once before looking over at her, as if to signal that she saw Angel's point. She looked around to where they were, not recognizing the area, "So uh… where are we? I haven't really seen this part of the city before…" She noted the shabby, almost crumbling buildings, the paint long faded away. The place stunk highly of dirt, illness, and smoke, causing Rogue to cough.

"Well, you know how your first, and surprisingly only, question to me was, 'Why do you do this?', obviously you know, you asked. Well, that's why we're here. To show you why. It's easier than trying to explain it all. Also, like you said, you haven't seen this place before, you didn't know it even existed. Well… welcome to the slums of Paris, Ro. Also known… as the place Ladybug and Chat Noir don't even know exists. The place full of people whom have lost hope in the heroes. Honestly, Gabriel would make villains out of the petty, when there were plenty of people he could have used here… he could have helped so many by using his powers for good. Instead he was selfish, he abused Nooroo and his abilities for his own personal game. The way he treated his son was also unacceptable. And he isn't the only one who abuse their power, that get away so easily. Marinette and Adrien are so caught up in their arrogance that they don't see the real evil in this city." Angel had begun her explanation, continuing to lead Rogue to their destination. They had traveled up on top of a few roofs, eventually making their way into a tree outside a window of one of the ruined buildings.

Rogue had a confused expression as they stared through a window into a small, empty, run-down bedroom, just big enough to fit the bed, the table next to it and a mirror in the corner of it. Papers of varying sizes were hung lop-sided on the cracked walls. They all appeared to have self-made posters of different musicians, one standing out from the rest. It had a stylized drawing of a boy with emerald hair up in a ponytail and pale skin, almost ghost white with a light yellow tint to it. He was wearing a plain white shirt with a hunter green aviator jacket, ripped blue-jeans, and dark crimson combat boots. He was sat on a stool on a stage, holding a white and red classic guitar with his right hand, waving to shadowy crowd with his other. He was depicted with a bright smile, but what caught Rogue's attention were his eyes. _Heterochromia…? An interesting design choice. A purple and orange combination isn't common either…_ Just then the door to the room opened, rather awkwardly too getting stuck by the rusted hinges, and Rogue's eyes widened whilst Angel smiled at the boy who walked in. He had a large smile on his face despite his living conditions. _Wait he actually has those coloured eyes?!_

Angel glanced at Rogue and smirked at the expression on her face, " **That's** why I do what I do. This is the aftermath of my actions. He still has to live here where his mother once did, but his uncle-whom had actually been trying to get custody away from his mother-takes care of him now. His mother was the second one I went after. So this is where I ask you, the interviewer, a question. Do you believe the news is right in their decision to not broadcast how he is after this even though they know?" Rogue merely remained silent, a troubled look on her face. So Angel decided to move on,

"Well, **this** is my goal in what I do. He's happy now, he has a guardian who cares about him. With what his mother did to him she deserved to die, don't you think? But **this** is what the news doesn't show everyone. Happy stories don't do as well as the tragic ones, or the ones that make people mad or afraid. So instead of showing the public the **good** my horrible actions brought to the children of the victims, they broadcast the story of a heartless murder who doesn't give two shits about anyone else. She was pedophile, a child rapist. Her son was not her only victim. Are you really going to look me in the eyes and tell me I didn't do something good? Are you going to tell me she deserved to live? Be given another chance to be better? To rot in jail, facing a peaceful death, also being given possibility to escape? Are you going to tell me that I am the villain in this situation, and not the **true** criminal and the ignorant and childish 'heroes' of Paris?" She looked Rogue dead in the eyes. They seemed to have a silent agreement that nothing else needed to be said. Rogue looked back to the boy, and jumped a bit. He was staring right at them with wide eyes. He suddenly ran to the window and opened it.

He looked ready to burst into tears, jump out the window, and scream all at once. A wavy smile appeared on his face as tears flowed down his cheeks. Unable to properly put words together he mouthed 'thank you' to them and wiped at his eyes fiercely. Rogue looked at him closer, he was so malnourished it was hard to tell his age, but she guessed around nine- or ten- years-old. He finally was able to calm his breathing as Angel stuck her hand out to him, as if to offer him a handshake. But as soon as he grabbed hold of her hand she pulled him out onto the tree limb with them and gave him hug. _It's still so weird… she isn't anything like one would expect. She seems so motherly right now… it's so hard to believe she's the same one who was practically a demon, or more accurately Satan himself, when she was mad at Hawkmoth… I really need to remember not to piss her off. I still can't get my mind around the fact that she can be so malicious yet caring at the same time…_

The two broke from their hug and Rogue was surprised when she was knocked back a little bit by a sudden tackle. The boy still seemed to be crying a small bit, but it was hard for her to tell. She sat there, her thoughts wandering, as he pulled back before she even got a chance to return the gesture. Angel started grinning like a maniac before launching from the tree and running off somewhere, leaving Rogue to help the child back into his room, "Hang on, I gotta go find something! Help him back in and wait up there, Ro!" And like that, Angel was gone from sight. However the bright flash of white a ways away didn't go unnoticed by her.

Rogue and the young boy, whose name she learned was Solace, had ended up talking about Jagged Stone and other music artists as they waited for Angel. It surprised her that he knew so much about bands and artists like 'NSYNC', Reba McEntire, David Bowie, 'Bell Biv DeVoe' and 'New Kids on the Block'. They had just finished talking about the different kinds of music they liked when a grocery bag suddenly dropped down from the roof, causing Rogue to jump and almost fall off the branch. "What the Hel-eck…?! Heck! What the heck!?" Angel dropped down from the roof, chuckling, landing on the tree. She had a large black case on her back and another bag, this one having a craft store logo on it, in her hand. Rogue smiled, realizing what the crazy lady had run off to do, shaking her head slightly. "You did not… where did you even get the money?" She chuckled, a hand on her face as Angel had a very innocent grin and just put a metal covered finger to her lips. Solace looked between them, a confused expression his face.

However the confusion quickly turned to shock and joy as Angel walked over to the window and handed him the two bags. He set them down, looking up to see the case on his window. He stood there, staring at as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Opening the case, he found a brand-new, freshly polished white wooden classic guitar with light-brown wood accents. He looked at the craft store bag and saw two small, expensive and best quality red paint, with a can of polish and gloss next to them, and a pack of high quality brushes in a wide variety of sizes to it as well. Solace ran to his door and opened it half-way, much to the curiosity and confusion of the Miraculous wielders. He called something they couldn't understand, and they heard heavy footsteps moving toward the room. His uncle patted him on the head asking him what Solace wanted to show him. Solace only pointed to the two girls, bouncing on his toes excitedly.

His uncle walked over to them and shook both their hands as Solace went on and on about them and what they did. His uncle thanked them both many times over and offered to repay them somehow, to which they of course refused. Solace was running around the room full of energy as his uncle looked in the grocery bag and saw all the vegetables and other products that they clearly were in need of. The expensive food, the food that keeps people from being sick easier. They clearly weren't starving, but they were so obviously malnourished. The uncle was set on finding a way to thank them more properly than just words. The partners realized they were running low on time and told them they had to go, Rogue promising they would visit another day. They both smiled as the child and his uncle walked out to make a proper dinner for once.

"I want to help people like this more," Rogue was determined, her voice firm, determined and full of hope and a slight hint of anger. Angel raised an eyebrow, looking her way as they back along the rooftops to their hideout. "I know that I said I was against killing, but I would still help you. Well I've changed my mind. If killing people can lead to moments like that for children and teens suffering… then let's bring these criminals the Hell they got coming." She was practically growling at this point. Angel merely nodded, an excited and twisted smile creeping across her face. "I can't believe Marinette would just let this happen. Why would they not patrol this area? It's clearly a bad neighborhood, what are they searching for that could make them miss everything happening?!" Rogue's voice was seething with rage now.

"They only patrolled the areas that had frequent akuma attacks. They don't have enough mind to think about more than themselves and their enemy. They don't even acknowledge the real crimes being committed." Angel seemed genuinely distraught by this. She shook her head, her smile had vanished now, replaced by a scowl. "They're too absorbed in their own love issues to even think about their friends." Rogue's ears flattened at this statement. "It isn't healthy to dwell so long on this, seeing how upset it makes you. I say we return to base and discuss our next move."

Rogue nodded, giving her a small smile. She elbowed Angel in the ribs playfully, "Looks like Ms. I-Don't-Give-A-Shit does in fact give a shit. I thought you didn't care about me, you said so yourself." Angel rolled her and shrugged, slinging an arm over Rogue's shoulders.

"You see, Darling, I **don't** give a shit about you. I give a world about you. Partners forever now, right? We are Hellbound together, Hellbound forever." They both chuckled, grinning at each other. Rogue wrapped her arm around Angel's waist and the two walked in a comfortable silence all the way back to their base. Except for when Angel's horns bopped Rogue on the head a couple times by accident, making them laugh a little bit. Or when Rogue lost it when they got stuck on a low-hanging, empty clothes line. It took her ten minutes to get Angel out, whom had a very defeated look on her face.

They walked back into the abandoned apartment Angel had renovated to fit everything they needed. They really only used two rooms, the bathroom and main. The main room had a little area for the Kwami to just hang around. _She may have no interior decorating skills at all, but she tried, haha._ Rogue smiled a bit, laughing quietly to herself as she imagined a highly intimidating humanoid demon-goat-wolf-thing just putting together tiny furniture and then making tiny cushions for the couches. Rogue had been here a day or two-maybe three-now, and she still hadn't seen the Kwami Club-as Angel called it-even be used, so it surprised her when she heard Angel's voice call on her transformation to drop. "Hackles fall, shear fleece." Rogue mentally facepalmed as she realised how obvious it was for Angel to be Castelle. _I mean c'mon, how many people in this damn city have dark brown skin, white hair and red eyes. Even if they are more pale in all their colours she still very clearly is albino and somehow dark-skinned. What is in this girl's genes? Aren't albino people, even black ones, still really pale?_ She could see the smirk Ang-Castelle-had on her face, clearly amused by whatever look Rogue had on her own.

"I know, I know. Yes, you really probably should have put two and two together, but I don't blame you, Honey." Cas chuckled. Rogue dropped her transformation as well, and the two girls started talking about just normal everyday things, Alya fangirling over the new Avengers movie whilst Cas tried to understand what the actual Hell she was talking about, having never seen a Marvel-or even DC-movie ever. This went on for a while with Cas throwing some of her own interests in the mix, talking of the places she'd been to and the interesting history of the culture. She was also very into anime, as Alya had learned. Cas's words continued to echo through her head as they talked, accompanying the thoughts of how it all seemed so surreal.

 _We are Hellbound together, Hellbound forever…? I can't believe I'm serial killer's accomplice, and I'm not worried about getting caught at all… Hellbound forever, huh…? Well, we did both live through Hell before we found each other, and continue to do so. So I guess why not go through it with someone who understands…? Alright Castelle… you better keep your promise, your promise for us to stay Hellbound_ _ **together.**_ Alya watched with admiration as Cas was playing tiny darts with Trixx. She walked over to the normal-sized game of _Sorry_ Damien and Alfa were setting up. _Maybe this isn't such a bad scenario to be stuck in, we may even find more people. Castelle did say she had two more Miraculous waiting for the right people. Wonder who will get them…? We would all be… Hellbound…_ _ **Together…**_


End file.
